


Дело о пропаже предметов одежды капитана Сиско, завершенное и закрытое

by Kollega, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: Над гнездом кардассианца [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians with feathers and tails, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Dramedy, Fetish, Gallows Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mating Rituals, Unrequited Lust, WTF Kombat 2021, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Одо и очередная странная детективная история.
Relationships: Dukat/Benjamin Sisko (onesided), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Над гнездом кардассианца [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дело о пропаже предметов одежды капитана Сиско, завершенное и закрытое

— Я бы хотел… хотел заявить о краже.

Джейк склоняется над столом, словно пилон над командным центром. Скорее неуверенно, чем настойчиво.

— Не то чтобы краже, — торопливо добавляет Джейк, — пропаже, наверное.

Одо навостряет уши; нет, весь обращается в слух — первая идиома слишком гуманоидная и больше подойдет вулканцам, вторая, в конце концов, физически точно передает его состояние.

— Я же перебрался в каюту отца, ну, чтобы ее не занял Дукат, — поясняет Джейк. Одо делает жест, приглашая его сесть, тот рассеянно отмахивается и продолжает: — А потом… потом пропала его одежда. В смысле, вещи отца, не Дуката.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что кто-то украл одежду капитана Сиско? — переспрашивает Одо. Это хоть какое-то новое дело, не слишком интересное, но любопытное, загадочное и непонятное; он жмет на экран ПАДДа и открывает новый файл. — Всю?

Конечно же, в этом замешан Кварк. Кто еще мог бы позариться на капитанский гардероб?

— Нет, только грязную.

Недоуменное выражение получается само собой. Одо поднимает голову.

— Он не сразу отправляет всякую мелочь в рекламатор, а некоторую надо было чистить, она лежала в уборной, в корзине, — смущенно говорит Джейк. — Халат, пижама. Носки…

Как странно. Прошло уже две недели с того момента, как станция… перешла под другое руководство, скажем так. Была захвачена. Кроме того, Кварка вряд ли заинтересовали бы использованные носки… разве что как сувениры? Продавать баджорцам. Одо быстро вносит заметку в файл. Нужно проверить эту версию.

— Я думаю, это Вейюн, — добавляет Джейк и глубоко вздыхает.

Одо действительно удивлен, хоть и не выдает этого. Очень неожиданное предположение, скорее поэтическое, чем рациональное — гуманоидное на сто процентов. Как и непонятная привязанность к носкам.

— Почему вы так считаете?

Джейк все-таки садится — осторожно, на самый край, поджимая под кресло длинные ноги.

— Когда на станции было посольство — вы помните, — доктор Башир рассказал мне, что Вейюн украл у него носок. Зашел по какой-то выдуманной причине к нему в каюту, долго заговаривал зубы, а потом… ну, взял носок, почти не скрываясь, и ушел. А я потом видел, как он стащил у кого-то с тарелки кусок пиццы. Есть не стал, просто схватил и унес, когда лейтенант отвернулся.

Он переводит дух. Ему явно неловко, и Одо не может понять, почему. Вряд ли Джейку стыдно обвинить захватчика в краже. Причина кроется в чем-то еще.

— Маловероятно, что я смогу привлечь к ответственности дипломата Доминиона, — честно отвечает Одо. — Тем более, он не похитил ничего ценного.

— Но вы ведь можете, э-э-э… попросить, чтобы он так не делал? И пижаму пусть вернет, — хмуро добавляет Джейк. — Вас он послушает.

Ах, вот в чем дело. И правда, послушает, только Одо не слишком-то хотелось вести с Вейюном беседы насчет носков и пижам. Никаких других, впрочем, тоже. Кварк кажется куда более привлекательной версией для разработки; Вейюна стоит проверить уже потом, когда отпадут более очевидные варианты.

Джейк поднимается на ноги, и Одо вслед за ним.

— И все же, — спрашивает он, решившись. — Почему вы сами не выбросили носки?

Ответа нет, Джейк неуклюже дергает плечами, разворачивается и сбегает из кабинета. Одо машинально вносит в файл все услышанное, потом медленно опускает ПАДД на стол. Все-таки он никогда не сможет до конца понять гуманоидов, пускай и сам успел побывать одним из них.

***

Кварк, что закономерно, начинает юлить и деланно возмущаться. Хоть что-то на этой станции оставалось как прежде.

— Чушь какая! Я не стал бы так глупо рисковать своим положением здесь! Ты же это понимаешь, надеюсь? В конце концов, я уверен, — он тут же понижает голос, — что капитан Сиско вернется, рано или поздно. А что именно пропало? Его коллекционные терранские маски? Они стоят как минимум пару брусков латины, а с аукциона могли бы уйти и за десяток! Или это сделанная на заказ посуда для готовки? Очень, очень ценная вещь! Я мог бы выяснить, не пытался ли кто продать…

Какое разочарование. Одо с первой же его реакции убеждается, что Кварк ни о чем не знает. Наоборот, вовсю прикидывает, что именно украдено и как можно это использовать, только что не лопается от любопытства. Утащи он грязные носки, держался бы совершенно иначе.

— Повторяю в сотый раз, я никак с этим не связан! — заявляет Кварк.

Конечно, нельзя давать ему понять, что подозрения сняты, Одо недоверчиво хмыкает — в очень подходящий момент, потому что Кварк тут же замолкает и начинает оглядываться.

— Может, это был обыск? — замогильным тоном произносит он. — И не украли, а реквизировали.

Одо уже и сам об этом подумывал, но ни Доминион, ни кардассианцы не стали бы делать обыск исподтишка. Нет, что-то здесь не так, и очень не радует перспектива идти к ворте, разговаривать с ним, видеть, как тот лебезит, как готов на все ради внимания своего божества. Особенно, если Вейюн и правда украл грязную одежду капитана. Зачем она ему? Даже думать об этом не хочется.

— Ты должен помнить, Кварк, — многозначительно заявляет Одо и пристально глядит Кварку в лицо: гуманоидный жест, ненужный, но такой удобный и действенный. — Я слежу за тобой! И если ты хотя бы слегка замешан…

Кварк закатывает глаза.

— Да-да-да, конечно, констебль, ты немедленно примешь меры. — Он косится в сторону и с отвратительно заговорщическим видом наклоняется к Одо: — Но я обязательно скажу тебе, если что-то узнаю.

Герой земного детектива в такой момент обязательно положил бы на стойку какие-нибудь деньги, надел шляпу и растворился бы в мареве сигарного дыма… вернее, вышел бы на улицу из бара, а там бы взял такси и поехал в свой прокуренный офис. Люди не умеют растворяться в дыму, это только фигура речи. Одо мог бы сделать подобное, если б захотел, но смысл тратить силы на Кварка? Хотя его бы это наверняка впечатлило.

Улыбаясь этой неожиданной и хулиганской идее, Одо все-таки отчасти повторяет героя детективов — то есть, выходит из бара и шагает в сторону своего кабинета. Это бессмысленное занятие — поиск украденных носков, — совершенно ненужное, похититель почти очевиден, Джейк, скорее всего, прав, но что-то есть в идее поисков и разоблачения преступника, особенно сейчас, когда на станции царит неизвестно что, а ему, констеблю, нужно безупречно держать равновесие, оставаясь на стороне справедливости.

За столиком Реплимата лиссепианец, которого несколько лет назад ловили с контрабандой (нужно будет проверить), старательно жует пиццу с ягодами веладжи. Отводит взгляд. Точно нужно проверить, но не сейчас.

Одо решительно разворачивается в противоположную сторону и быстро идет к турболифту. Самые неприятные обязательства лучше выполнить первыми — он выяснил это еще при кардассианцах.

***

— Ты наверняка знаешь, по какой причине я к тебе пришел, — с трудом сдерживая раздражение, говорит Одо.

Вейюн в очередной раз склоняет голову и разводит руками, но тут же подобострастно заглядывает ему в лицо. Он весь — квинтэссенция подобострастия, хоть эталон устанавливай.

— Мудрость Основателя безгранична, — отвечает он елейным голосом. — Мой разум не способен охватить ее, и потому, конечно, я не могу знать причины, по которой вы здесь.

Одо отходит к репликатору, окидывает помещение внимательным, пусть и беглым взглядом. Комната завалена мелким хламом, среди которого легко узнаются личные принадлежности сотрудников станции. Гиперключ явно из набора инженеров, шейный платок, кулон, кажется, детский. Даже бейдж одного из его заместителей лежит на достаточно видном месте. Вейюн не знает, зачем к нему пришли? Хм.

Круто развернувшись, Одо останавливается. Преступник запирается, это нормально — ненормально только то, что его невозможно привлечь к ответственности, поэтому разговор не имеет никакого смысла. Хотя, возможно, после него ворта перестанет воровать у станционеров; пусть, хоть какая-то польза. Стоит побыстрее закончить эту дурацкую беседу и уйти, сославшись на дела.

— Мне сообщили о пропаже личных вещей одного из офицеров станции. — Одо не может заставить себя произнести «Терок Нор» и потому пропускает название. — И обвинили тебя. Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

Вейюна это ничуть не смущает, он продолжает восторженно глазеть на Одо снизу вверх.

— Ворты не склонны накапливать ненужную собственность, — сообщает он, и его улыбка становится мягче: неуловимый намек на признание вины. — Все, что нам необходимо, обеспечивают Основатели.

Это не ответ на вопрос, Вейюн это отлично понимает, понимает также и то, что Одо этот «ответ» не удовлетворит. Разговор уже становится тягостным: пользоваться своим влиянием на ворту означает признать собственный статус на станции, статус представителя враждебной стороны, а не пользоваться попросту… бессмысленно.

Он берет с комода бейдж и собирается показать его Вейюну, но тот как раз добавляет:

— Правда, я пытался понять, что движет остальными в смысле привязанности к вещам. Для меня подобное непостижимо. Если Основатель желает, чтобы я перестал…

— Брать чужие вещи — противозаконно! — отрезает Одо. Бейдж бессмысленно лежит в руке, заместителю все равно сделали новый, а старый отключили и деактивировали коды. — Дело не в моих желаниях, а в правилах, установленных на станции!

Вейюн снова делает то ли поклон, то ли книксен; отвратительная привычка! Очень трудно чувствовать себя детективом в такой ситуации — не вовремя вспоминаются совершенно другие истории из тех же земных книг, о королях, маркизах и прекрасных девушках, вечно попадающих в неприятности из-за чувств.

— Как будет угодно Основателю, — говорит Вейюн.

— И верни в каюту капитана Сиско халат и пижаму, которые ты оттуда взял, — добавляет Одо.

В ответ на эти слова Вейюн как-то по-особенному наклоняет голову. Это радость, торжество, облегчение? Одо слишком хорошо замечает изменения в мимике Вейюна, тот будто специально их демонстрирует, дает их понять… ну да, так и есть. Осознание только усиливает злость.

— Мне жаль говорить это, Основатель, но я не могу выполнить ваше пожелание.

— Почему же? — цедит Одо.

— Потому что у меня их нет!

Вейюн выпрямляется, он все еще весь — подобострастие и предупредительность, но в его позе можно заметить и уверенность, ожидания и множество намеков. Одо это еще больше не нравится. Тем более, ни одной опознаваемой вещи Сиско на видном месте нет, а проводить обыск — Одо в этом убежден — Вейюн не позволит, пусть и со всей вежливостью. Делать нечего.

— Я бы ни за что не стал брать ничего, принадлежащего капитану Сиско, пока его нет на станции — это не имеет никакого смысла, я ведь не мог бы сделать вывода о его реакции на такое событие? Но мне хотелось бы помочь с поисками… конечно, если Основатель не станет возражать, — продолжает Вейюн, предупреждая попытку уйти. Он не загораживает дорогу, но всеми силами тянет время. Хочет побыть рядом? Буквально физическая зависимость, которую заложили в ворт его же, Одо, сородичи.

Если бы у него была кожа, по ней пробежала бы дрожь омерзения, прямо как пишется в книгах.

— Я много раз просил называть меня Одо, — говорит он отрывисто.

Вейюн молча улыбается, глядя из-под ресниц. Пора уходить: если ворта и украл носки с пижамой, то вернет потом — тихо и незаметно, как и требуется Джейку… Но теперь уже Одо не уверен, что одежду взял Вейюн.

— Как пожелаете… Одо. Мы могли бы организовать расследование для вас. Пропажа вещей капитана — как неслыханно! Нужно обязательно навести порядок на станции и разобраться с провокаторами…

Они стоят у двери, и Одо все труднее отвлекаться на фантазии о детективе, которые в последние дни помогают сосредотачиваться — глупые, бессмысленные фантазии. Реальность куда неприятнее, даже его попытки держать равновесие обречены на провал. Вейюн будет подталкивать его с одной стороны, Нерис — с другой… нет, майор Кира, майор Кира будет его подталкивать. Не нужно обнадеживать себя попусту даже в собственных мыслях.

— С вашей стороны, вы могли бы помочь организовать встречу с представителями Баджора — друзьями Доминиона, стоило бы укрепить заключенный между нами пакт, тем более, обязательства перед Федерацией насчет станции теперь их не смущают…

Бледные губы завораживающе шевелятся. Одо делает новую попытку вырваться из удушливого плена, шагает к двери.

— Их гораздо сильнее смущает, что станцией опять руководит гал Дукат, — бросает он.

Вейюн счастлив, он словно ждал этого обвинения.

— Тем более! Мы сможем показать Баджору, как ответственно Доминион относится к соблюдению договоренностей — в том числе и нашими союзниками, кардассианцами; это продемонстрирует, насколько велика разница между тем, чего стоило бы ожидать от гала Дуката — и тем, что он станет делать бок о бок с нами. Его желания…

В дверь звонят. Будь Одо гуманоидом, он бы вздрогнул, а так только повернул голову, надеясь, что посетитель даст повод уйти.

— Войдите, — говорит Вейюн.

На пороге, угрожающе наклонив голову, стоит Дукат. Об его улыбку можно порезаться — хорошая метафора, Одо видел такую в одной из книг, отлично подходит к случаю.

Вейюн же улыбается еще ласковей.

— Мы как раз говорили о вас, — начинает он, но Дукат, шагнув через порог, с ходу бросается в бой.

— Почему, хотелось бы знать, мне никто не сообщил о демонтаже переборок на третьем уровне Жилого кольца? Я не давал распоряжения ставить дополнительную звукоизоляцию…

Пока дверь не закрылась, Одо торопливо ретируется. Он и так знает, о чем они станут говорить: кардассианцы слишком шумные, особенно по ночам, а вы, гал Дукат, в особенности; нет, это ваши солдаты ведут себя недопустимо с кардассианскими офицерами, и какая вам разница, кто как проводит сон. Из-за двери доносится смутное бормотание, Одо, не желая даже прислушиваться к нему, медленно бредет вдоль коридора обратно к турболифту.

Он ничего не добился этим разговором, только зря потратил время и силы. Физической усталости он не ощущал с тех пор, как перестал быть твердым, но моральная оказывается такой же изматывающей, даже хуже.

***

Самый опасный, требующий больше всего внимания период наступает на станции после 24:00. Присутствие — какой трусливый эвфемизм! — кардассианско-доминионских сил делает все только хуже: заместителей, баджорцев, ни во что не ставят, и Одо самому приходится разрешать такие конфликты. Он курсирует по Променаду то в одну сторону, то в другую; полумрак обволакивает все вокруг, текучий, призывный и мягкий, необходимость поддерживать гуманоидную форму начинает ощутимо мешать.

Сегодня относительно спокойный вечер — случается всего одна драка, дебоширов разнимают почти сразу, даже самому встревать не приходится. Все происходит так быстро, что Кварк не успевает накинуть лишнего за причиненный ущерб и теперь дуется за барной стойкой. Трет салфеткой стакан, будто пытается протереть в стекле дырку. Одо улыбается, зная, что Кварк не разглядит его в темноте. Очень приятно снова почувствовать себя настоящим детективом, который из тени наблюдает за преступником…

Детективом, который не сумел даже пропавших носков найти.

Иллюзия с едва слышимым звоном рушится. Одо разворачивается и идет в другую сторону, подальше от бара, к турболифтам, ведущим в Жилое кольцо. Там тоже может разразиться конфликт: союзники не слишком-то жалуют друг друга. Кардассианцы как раз начнут разбредаться по домам, а джем’хадар никогда не спят и постоянно толкутся у них на дороге. Все-таки стоило напомнить Вейюну о правопорядке на станции, о том, что его подчиненным надо держаться в рамках, но что бы тот попросил взамен? Что-то трудновыполнимое и очень неприятное, конечно. Одо хмыкает.

У турболифтов все спокойно. Джем’хадар здесь нет: одинокому глинну, который стоит возле сенсора и нетерпеливо стучит по нему ладонью, повезло. Глинн достаточно трезв, чтобы держаться ровно и уверенно, но и достаточно пьян, чтобы не сдерживать эмоции — он бормочет под нос, ругается и продолжает колотить по сенсору, словно тот провинился перед ним.

Одо прислушивается почти машинально, ловит вибрации всей поверхностью. Он не знает, зачем — просто интуиция. Ха! Кварк может сколько угодно хвастаться своими ушами, но такое ему недоступно.

Теперь Одо моментально узнает глинна. Это Дамар, адъютант Дуката, он недоволен, даже зол, и не замечает, что рядом кто-то есть. Одо отходит к переборке, так резонанс усилит звук. Судя по вибрации, турболифт прибудет секунд через тридцать.

— Да где же… да в гробу я видел такие приказы… где этот ублюдочный лифт? — бормочет Дамар громче, чем наверняка думает. — Я что, какой-то гаррош на побегушках? Денщик? Я… я офицер! Дались ему эти капитанские шмотки…

Вот! Одо делает шаг вперед.

— Вам поручили поиск вещей капитана Сиско? Кто именно? — отрывисто спрашивает он. — Вейюн?

Дамар молниеносно разворачивается к нему. Он, конечно, пьян, но вполне опытен, выпил не больше, чем надо, чтобы сохранить скорость реакции. Великое умение — вовремя остановиться, Одо по себе помнит, как это трудно.

— Я выполняю только приказы своего руководства, метаморф, — презрительно бросает Дамар и крепко сжимает губы. — Твой обожаемый клон мной не командует.

Детективу нужен не только ум или интуиция, но и чувство своевременности. Нанести удар в нужный момент, выбрать правильные слова, интонацию, жесты.

Одо наклоняется к Дамару и нависает над ним. Можно даже рост увеличить, но это лишнее.

— Ага! Значит, этот приказ вам отдал гал Дукат?

Дамар отчетливо злится: на лице проступает синеватый румянец, а тонкие перья, обычно аккуратно приглаженные гелем, топорщатся на макушке. Он с вызовом смотрит на Одо, в его мимике легко читается правильный ответ. Да, конечно, это Дукат. Кто же еще. Детектив должен уметь разбирать выражения лиц гуманоидов, к тому же, они такие предсказуемые.

— Не. Твое. Дело. Метаморф! — рявкает Дамар, брызгая слюной. Турболифт со свистом появляется в нише, Дамар исчезает в кабине и уносится в темноту.

Одо остается у опустевшей ниши. Ему несложно ринуться в погоню — наоборот, это было бы даже весело, — но не стоит. Он и так узнал почти все, что хотел. Похититель теперь очевиден, разоблачить его можно без всякого труда. Все ясно как день.

Кроме мотива, который Одо никак не может понять.

***

Можно сейчас же пойти к Дукату и вывести его на чистую воду, только доказательств недостаточно — тот отправит Одо восвояси и будет прав. Можно проникнуть в его комнаты тайком, пробраться через вентиляцию и провести скрытый обыск. Но что это даст? Если одежда найдется, придется уносить ее самому, вариант интересный, но бессмысленный, правильного эффекта он не окажет. А если нет, что тогда? Может, Дукат скрывает награбленное в каком-нибудь другом месте. Что бы Нерис ни думала, он не настолько глуп и предсказуем, чтобы держать краденые вещи у себя.

Одо пропускает в турболифт очередную толпу подвыпивших кардассианцев. Они направляются на второй уровень Жилого кольца — там живут младшие офицеры, старшие, тот же Дукат, обитают на первом. Третий сейчас практически пустует: во время войны не так много желающих занять гостевые каюты, а гражданские обитатели станции разбежались кто куда.

Семь лет назад на этом уровне жили женщины для утех.

Прозрение настигает в ту же минуту. Когда лифт подъезжает снова, Одо тут же шагает в кабину и уезжает, прежде чем успевает зайти кто-то еще.

Дукату не было смысла возмущаться работами на третьем уровне, разве что ему просто хотелось найти повод для конфликта. Раньше Одо так и думал, но сейчас мозаика улик и догадок складывается в четкий, правильный и понятный узор. Турболифт со свистом несется к Жилому кольцу, мелькают переборки; если отрешиться от зрения, можно представить, что Одо мчится по ночной дороге в своем верном «бьюике», спеша обличить преступника, взять его с поличным.

Работы проводят баджорцы под присмотром одного из солдат джем’хадар; солдат оглядывается, на его чешуйчатом лице странная смесь вызова и глубокого почтения. Одо отворачивается. Он передумывает задавать вопрос — решение приходит само собой.

Комнату, которую Дукат приберегал для своих личных содержанок, Одо находит без всякого труда. Она, конечно, заперта, как и все пустующие апартаменты на третьем уровне, и переоборудована под нормальную жилую каюту, но воспоминания никуда не делись. Одо поднимает руку, подносит ладонь к звонку, но вместо этого набирает свой код допуска и шагает через порог.

Он готов увидеть что угодно, но его ожидает сюрприз.

Посреди тускло освещенной комнаты — мебель сдвинута к стенкам, — изысканно сложенная… груда? Нет, это гораздо более упорядоченное образование, похожее на миниатюрный вулкан или кратер, сплетенное из вещей капитана, узнаваемых с первого взгляда. Темно-красный халат, пижама глубокого, с отливом синего — для этого цвета есть название, но Одо его не помнит, — рукав форменного кителя, белье, носки… Одо так захвачен зрелищем, что не сразу замечает обитателя этой причудливой формации.

Тот, приподнявшись, сверлит его немигающим взглядом.

— А, это ты, Одо, — с облегчением произносит Дукат. Он опускается в груду одежды и довольно жмурится. — Что тебе нужно? Почему ты не вызвал меня по комм-браслету?

Только теперь Одо замечает, что на Дукате нет брони, нет сапог, только обтягивающие брюки и нательная рубашка. Так он выглядит гораздо стройнее — и, как ни странно, по-настоящему пугающе. Гибкий и опасный, он вальяжно разлегся среди краденых вещей, а в его руке Одо наконец видит бейсбольный мяч — наверняка жемчужину этой коллекции наворованного.

С ним Дукат до странного похож на дракона, устроившегося в гнезде: вот-вот свернется по-змеиному, скосит серо-стальной глаз и задаст вопрос, на который нужно будет дать верный ответ, чтобы тебя не сожрали…

А, нет, это сфинксы задают вопросы, не драконы. Оцепенение слетает, и Одо говорит:

— Так это вы украли вещи капитана Сиско.

Без малейшей тени смущения Дукат усмехается, подбрасывает мяч и тут же ловит его, блеснув в полутьме ухоженными когтями.

— Украл? Одо… я захватил эту станцию, и все, принадлежащее офицерам противника, стало моей законной добычей. Это военный трофей, разумеется, мой по праву. Брад’рот. Тебе нравится? Я долго подбирал цвета, и жаль, что этого не сможет увидеть Бенджамин, я бы хотел показать ему результат моего триумфа…

— Вы должны вернуть это Джейку Сиско, — перебивает его Одо.

На этот раз Дукат смеется, но кончик его длинного хвоста начинает нервно постукивать по полу.

— Ну разумеется, я этого не сделаю, — отвечает он. — Может быть, потом, когда запах выветрится. Итак, Одо, у тебя есть ко мне какое-то серьезное дело, или ты просто пришел обвинить меня в краже?

Как поступил бы детектив — тот же Майк Хаммер, — если бы пришел разоблачить преступника, а застал вместо него мифическое существо, занятое непонятно чем? Одо практически распирает от желания задать вопрос, но Дукат явно не собирается ни возвращать одежду, ни разрешать ситуацию.

— Брад’рот? — повторяет Одо, не решаясь спросить прямо.

Дукат любовно поглаживает мяч, не сводя с него глаз.

— Такой кардассианский обычай. Я не намерен обсуждать его с тобой. К тому же, я убежден, у тебя полно гораздо более важных дел, чем мешать моему досугу. Свободен!

Майк Хаммер немедленно выхватил бы свой «люгер» и изрешетил преступника, будь тот мифическим существом или обычным гуманоидом. Одо очень хотел бы стать настоящим Майком Хаммером — тот мог исчезнуть и не попасться, нарушить закон ради справедливости, ради серьезных вещей, поставленных на карту, ради Нерис…

Но Одо — не Майк Хаммер. Одо констебль, оплот закона и порядка на станции, как бы она ни называлась, и не может позволить себе подобной вольности. Он коротко кивает и выходит за дверь. Когда он был гуманоидом, после таких бесед у него неприятно дрожали кончики пальцев.

Он вытягивает руки перед собой и глядит на них, понимая, что они дрожат и сейчас — по привычке.

***

— Это не Вейюн.

— А кто? — тут же спрашивает Джейк. Он явно не надеялся на то, что Одо действительно займется поисками одежды, и потому с трудом сдерживает радость. — Вы ее нашли? В смысле, папину одежду?

Терранские маски укоризненно разглядывают Одо со стен. Конечно, стоит дать утвердительный ответ, но в идеале Одо хотелось бы достичь гораздо большего. Разоблачения. Обвинения. Хотя бы малейшего раскаяния. Что ж, не все сразу.

— Да, я нашел, где ее хранят, — соглашается Одо. Он протягивает Джейку бейдж — тот самый, реквизированный у Вейюна, с новой программой и ключом от конкретной комнаты. — Жилое кольцо, уровень три, синий сектор, комната номер одиннадцать. Завтра после 9:00 сможете пойти забрать, но не раньше.

Джейк торопливо выхватывает бейдж из его рук, окидывает мимолетным взглядом и прячет в карман. Он готов бежать хоть сейчас; гуманоиды так неорганизованны. Одо качает головой:

— Если решите пойти сегодня, — говорит он, — то возьмите с собой майора Киру, сами не идите.

Джейк морщит нос, но слабо кивает: остается надеяться, что Нерис он все же позовет. Дуката в этом случае останется только пожалеть.

— Так вы не сказали, кто спер одежду, — вспоминает Джейк. Он садится на подлокотник, скрестив ноги, и с любопытством глядит на Одо снизу вверх. — Не Вейюн, значит, но кто? Даже представить не могу, кому она могла понадобиться и зачем.

Одо и сам хотел бы это знать. «Брад’рот» — кардассианское слово, которое переводилось как «курган страсти», какая-то древняя, давно ушедшая в прошлое традиция, смысла которой Одо так и не смог понять. Что-то о безответном влечении, о вражде, о привязанности и ритуальном владении собственностью. Детектив — нормальный — тоже бы вряд ли в ней разобрался: слабое, но все же утешение. Дело завершено, задокументировано и закрыто, и хватит об этом.

— Скажем так, — отвечает Одо, — считайте, что ее присвоил дракон.


End file.
